Vegeta the ultimate
by midoriknight22
Summary: i ve finally add more and decide to make it more serious.i fix some errros and chap 3 and chap 4 should be up by wednesday. please R&R so i cant make a disscion on seperat into different stories
1. vegeta becomes ss 5

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz I don't know the people who own it so don't sue me it belong to Akira and Funi

                                                Vegeta's Perfect Life

                Vegeta and little Trunks where sitting together in the living room. Trunks got up and ask Vegeta "why do Saiyan's have tails?" he got up repeatedly asking Vegeta as many questions as one can possibly think of. Vegeta was about ready to explode finally with a burst of energy he went super saiyan 2. After that he tried to calm down but couldn't because trunks just continued asking questions when Vegeta thought it was not possible to ask anymore. His energy continued to rise destroying all of his wife's inventions. She ran out and also started asking questions. Vegeta was ready now he couldn't take it anymore all he heard in his head was Bulma and Trunk's voice going on and on why? Why? Why? Vegeta's temper finally got to him and he started to explode. Of course blowing the house up with him in his rage of super saiyan 4 power. Vegeta was now exhaling and inhaling deeply having a wild look on. Trunks and Bulma where   frighten but then Trunks went on with his questioning " dad why did you blow up the house?" "Uuuuuuuuurrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Vegeta screamed and went Super Sayian five and then he calm down. He laughs evilly and smiles then walk over to Trunks. Trunks was frighten and the start to shake and take a step backwards "Thank you son, I'll be leaving for awhile I'll be back though" " Where are you going?" ask a concerned wife " Nowhere that concerns you" Vegeta hiss harshly at his wife " I'm sorry the new Sayian form adds frustration, I'll be back shortly, goodbye" said Vegeta apologize and then flew off into the sky. He wave to them as they wave back. Vegeta smirk as he left (A.N now where could he be going)  

                  ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

                Vegeta was on his way to Kakarot's home smiling. He floated above the house and yelled  "KAKAROT COME OUT HERE NOW AND LET'S PLAY HAHAHAHAYA" Goku came felling a big power twice his own in S.S 4 " Vegeta?" asked Goku questioningly. As Goku had stated earlier it in fact was Vegeta with only one word to say "fool" with a giant smirk. (A.N. I wonder what he's thinking?) "Let us have a honorable fight now with no interruptions Kakarot for the right of superiority" as Vegeta said this he gave a cold hard stare at Gohan. "All right then" Goku said with his happy face for a battle. Then Vegeta lunged at Goku with ferocious speed knocking Goku of his feet milliseconds after he noticed Vegeta even moved. Goku screamed and turned S.S. 4 and tried to defend himself naturally he got knocked on his rear. They fought a furious battle for long hours, finally Vegeta just got feed up and decided to use 60 % of his true power and beat Kakarot to the ground. (A.N. meat tenderizer) Kakarot was helpless laying on the floor with Vegeta on top of him continuing to beat him to death not letting up at all even though everyone could clearly see that Goku was ready to blackout. Chi-Chi and Gohan just sat there and did the only thing they could do, absolutely nothing. Finally Gohan's rage took him over in an inferno he erupted with energy and power and flew toward Vegeta extending his leg to knock Vegeta away. By the time his leg made it to Vegeta's stomach. Gohan noticed he was looking at the sky already. Even though Gohan's attack was useless it gave Goku the time to get up he made a swing for Vegeta who slowly turned back toward Kakarot smirking and feeling the warmth of the blood run down his face and on to his tongue as he licked it off. "Well Kakarot I see you're at a loss." Kakarot started backing up scared at what unnamable powers Vegeta hid behind that evil smirk. As Kakarot continued backing up he noticed he backed right into a trap Vegeta was standing directly behind him. Vegeta grabbed Kakarot by the throat and picked him up off the ground and flew into the air throwing Goku back down into the rocks and rubble created from Goku's beating. Goku was nearly unconscious as he lay under the rubble thinking about Chi-Chi and Gohan and all the fun he had with his family. As he thought of them a hand extended through the rock and grabbed him by the throat again. As Vegeta pulled Goku out of the rubble he held him by the throat and continued landing uppercuts into his gut. As Kakarot's last thoughts of Gohan and Chi-Chi faded he slumped in Vegeta's hold and gave up without using the actual words. He drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few minutes, and than finally and completely into unconsciousness, as he saw his last sight, his face heading for a big rock.  "Child's play." Laugh Vegeta.

A.N ok this was my Friend's and my first fanfic. This story as of now will be at least 7 chaps. The first 3 from Vegeta's side and next the 3 from Goku's and then the last will be a surprise. I hope u guys like it please R&R sorry that the format got screw over.


	2. They fight again

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or charters they belong to Akira and Funi

            Vegeta was more tolerable of Trunks for the next few days. He didn't trained as hard he was nice to his family. They went out to places together and had good times. Vegeta started paying more attention in training his son. He smiles more and not the evil type. He finally cares for his family. This went on for about a month. Before **HE** came.

Goku came with Goten. Bulma came out with Trunks and Vegeta to greet them.

"Goten want to play with Trunks for awhile." Goku said smiling at Vegeta

"Ok he can" she said but was cut off by Vegeta

"He needs to train right now." Vegeta stated

"O come on dad just for a little while" Trunks said looking up at his father.

Vegeta look down on Trunks and smile "Ooo all right, but for two hours ok"

"YEPPE" scream Trunks and Goten

Trunks and Goten ran off, but not **_to far._**

"Well Vegeta how about a sparing match in the mean time?"

"All right Kakarot, but remember last time."

" O comes on guys your not going fight are you?"

"Of course" said Vegeta and Goku simultaneously and quickly with the biggest smile a person has ever saw 

'He doesn't know I have been constantly training since last time.' Goku thought with a smile.

'Well well Kakarot, prepare to die' Vegeta thought laughing lightly.

**"THEN LETS GET ON WITH THE FIGHT KAKAROT, " **screamed Vegeta. 

Vegeta flew toward Goku with increasing speed figuring he would give Kakarot a small chance to fight back. The next thing Vegeta was that there was a big fist print in his forehead. 'This is preposterous how in the heck could he get this powerful in such little time he doesn't have my son around.' Now Vegeta was really angry He was about to explode with rage but he figured he should continue his fight before he gets the insides beaten out of him. Vegeta regained his senses and lunged toward Kakarot with a swift kick to the chest Kakarot fell to the floor. Quickly jumping back up he kicked Vegeta in the back than did a front flip over him and kicked him in the face Vegeta flipped over in midair and hit the ground with a thump.

'This cannot be its impossible and completely wrong Kakarot is in no way mentally or physically stronger than me.' Thought Vegeta irritably.

Kakarot once again flew toward Vegeta knocking off his feet before he gained his balance. Vegeta felt anger build up inside of him.

*****Flashback* Why do saiyans have tails father? Why does we do this? Why is this?  What's this? *Flashback*

Vegeta kept getting beat by Kakarot still thinking it as blaspheme, finally Vegeta started to drift out of consciousness as he slumped to the ground. Where Kakarot was ready to beat him mercilessly but of course Kakarot being so soft hearted just threw Vegeta off the house.

Bulma ran over to Vegeta and kneels down beside him and cries out to Vegeta.

Two faces are barely seen from the shadows one laughing and the other disappointed at what had happen. Goku walk over to Bulma and apologize he call for Goten. Once they got Vegeta into the medical room Goku and Goten left.

Vegeta woke a day later. He was sore, but in much better shape then yesterday. After he completely recover. He started to train intensely and paying less attention to his family. Trunks had an idea to get his father attention back as he smile evilly.

Trunks go up to his father as he starts his plan. 

"Father why do we turn into monkeys at the sit of the moon" ask Trunks

At this point in time Vegeta was already super saiyan five and very annoy about Kakarot beating him so he was training as hard as he can and then him son come up make him angrier. Trunks get on pulling on his strings when he came up with the perfect plan. Trunks snickered evilly and asks

"Farther how come Goku beat you up so easily"

Vegeta was shocked at the question and his tempore was already at his level until this and he just erupted with rage.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as he scream he turns into a super saiyan six. 

But Trunks decide to keep going until his father made to ten. Vegeta didn't realize he was going to the next level but when he realizes what had happen and then he patted Trunks on the head. Trunks laugh when he did this. " Son I have a dated with Kakarot you may come if you want" "thanks dad I appreciated it" So they make their way to Kakarot's house.

"Kakarot come on out I want a rematch" 

'He couldn't have surpass in less then a week or could he, but I had a distinct advantage on him'

"Let's have some fun Kakarot I'll make it fast." Vegeta turns to Trunks "go play with Goten ok"

" Yes father"

"Ok Kakarot I want no interruptions, Got it"

" Sure " answer Goku"

They assume fighting stands. They turn Super saiyan 4 and then Vegeta went to six. Goku was surprise by that. They lunge forward at each other when they got less then a foot apart Goku swung at Vegeta but then Vegeta wasn't there no more he instantly disappear.  Then Goku look up to see Vegeta coming down from above with his fists lock over his head and slam them into Goku's head. Goku was slam into the ground. Goku couldn't move for a little while. When he finally got up he assume fighting stance, but before he realize anything Vegeta's hand was in his face sending Goku flying and losing control of super saiyan. He was barely standing when Vegeta dematerialize and rematerialize right in front of him kicking Goku in the face knocking him unconscious. 

Goku didn't wake up for a month. Vegeta was nice to his family again. Trunks got train real hard and Vegeta give up all his training like last time but spent more time with his family.

A.N Well please R&R as I said before I'll be making at least 7 chaps maybe more for this story and if I get around 20 reviews I'll make a sequel.

.


	3. In The Shadows

 Disclaimer: I did not own any of dbz 

                                               Chapter 3   In the **SHADOWS**

****

****

     During Vegeta's last fight with the infamous Kakarot:

            "Hmmmmmm" came from an interested warrior lurking in the shadows. "So this is the power of the two famous Super Saiyans" the warrior's eyes narrowed to study intently every move with interest. I will have this power soon enough. " The famous earth Saiyan I heard so much about seems pretty pathetic to our mighty prince" as he watched the battle he realized that he must become more powerful then his current super Saiyan level 6, if he is to ever kill the prince to take his title as king and he must destroy the repulsive hybrid half Sayian as well.

            Weeks later in the corridors of the planet Onars. A man dress in dark robes (similar to piccolos) with a dark hood which shadow his eyes except for red flares where the pupils where. He was five foot eleven with a stern face and had eyes of flares in them was his bottle up angry but under the flares was eyes of death and despair they where a slate blues, which nobody has seen for years. Every being on the trade and tournament planet fear him. This Saiyan was once known as Cecil but is now known as Ziek. He had come to Onars four years ago to seek new training methods and warriors to learn new techniques and fighting styles. His dream since he was a child was to be the greatest the best to know every type of attack, every type of special ability, and every type of fighting style and etc. 

            He approach his living quarters which was a mansion he had inherit in a bet against a rich cocky opponent, who thought that Ziek was a cocky amateur looking for quick money. Ziek could since that this man was a spoil brat and in seconds Ziek dispose of him forever by shooting a simple blast from his finger, which tore through the man's head. After the battle Ziek receive his earnings without showing any joy. 

            At the manor he had obtain so easily, which he had turn into a training facility and establish a small business for himself as a mercenary warrior. He was ruthless in battle but a trusting businessman he never went back on his word, which seem unusual for a saiyan but do to his past he became exceptionally honorable. He started to remember what had lead him to the plant earth just awhile back before he would start his upcoming battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Two months before the first fight of Vegeta super sayian Five versus Kakarot **

A woman of a different race (same race as Frieza) had came into his court yard of meditation the only time he had let his face loosen up and got relief on his soul, every person who saw his face form under his hood knew he had bottle up emotions and a harsh past at which weak people would have die from its chaotic torment. " I have come with a job for you. This job is in name of Frieza and my farther, King Cold" at those names he cringe knowing what had happen to his race because of these people he almost immediately decide to say no. Knowing that a Saiyan would relent to do anything in name of Frieza, she said quickly "wait hear me out I know what your thoughts may be on such a subject due to what my bother did". So he decided that he would hear her out. " I ask that you do this revenge for me, as Frieza's sister I am too weak to get revenge for my father and brother, but of what I heard if you, I thought you would be most interested in this assignment" she went on to explain about Goku and Vegeta. As he heard this he got suddenly very interested in hearing about the powers of Goku and Vegeta. She gave her sympathy for him knowing he may relent on destroying more of the few Saiyans left He reminisced on it for a minute deciding weather or not to destroy the last of his race or sell them out for money and more strength. Then he agreed to it and let a small smile of dark and impure thoughts of what this could do for him. As Frieza's sister explain the details of his payment.  

A/n all right sorry for the long update time u can read in my profile what happen but anyway R&R send any suggestions on the story I haven't decide whether or not to separate the 3 chap and make a two different story since this one is going to be a lot more serious and I don't know think I like how Vegeta is super Saiyan level ten. So give me suggestions on how the story should be whether together or separate with a pre chap add to the as of now chap 3. I already started chapter four so get the suggestion soon. Next chapter will be in several part don't know how many yet but it will be on Cecil/Ziek's past. O and I m not going to do that pointview thing like I have previously stated and if I keep the story together ill change the title as well . Till next chap.


End file.
